Draconian Premonition
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Weechesters AU. Sent to the orphanage by John, Dean and Sam run. Things go worse as they're captured and found out about their special genes. Psychic!Limp!Sam. SuperPower!Protective!Dean. Rating for language, violence, and mild torture
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean don't belong to me. Even little Sam and Dean.**

**I wrote this story out a long time ago. I just kept forgetting to post it. Here's the first chapter. Sam is 9 and Dean is 13.**

* * *

Dean looked around the corner. No one was coming.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Quiet," He whispered. He grabbed Sam's hand and tiptoed down the hallway.

"Big brother…"

"What?!" Dean said.

"I don't wanna leave."

Dean stopped in his tracks, turned around, and knelt next to Sam. He placed his hand on his shoulder and thought, _We can't stay here. It's too dangerous. We'll get caught too easily_. Sam looked directly into Dean's eyes and whispered, "I like it better when you talk." Dean smiled and thought _I'm just trying to keep the noise to a minimum._

Dean stood up, grabbed Sam's hand, and continued down the hallway. When they reached the entrance of the orphanage Sam said, "Why can't we just go back to Dad's 'stead of wandering?"

_You know why, Sammy._

"Maybe Dad'll change his mind and like us again."

Dean held his tears back. "Sam," he said out loud, "Dad never did like us. Ever since Mom... He's never like either of us." Sam bit his lip. Dean could tell he was trying not to cry. "We'll find a place to live."

"You don't think so," Sam stated.

Dean sighed. "I really shouldn't touch you when I'm trying to convince you of something."

"No," Sam said, "You should really say what's on your mind because I'll know anyway."

"We just need to get out of here. It's hard to keep you from touching other people and I don't want to lose control here."

Sam started to sob. "I know you want to do what's best, but I don't wanna!" Sam looked at the ground and whispered, "I'm scared."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in an embrace as he said, "I am, too. But like you said, I'm trying to do what's best."

Sam took a few breaths and his crying ceased. "Okay."

* * *

It was raining. The drops of water softly tapped the tent that sheltered the crowd. They were wearing black. It was the eight year anniversary of Mary Winchester's death. John Winchester knelt sadly in front of the tombstone. His sons, Sam and Dean Winchester stood several feet away, not allowed to go near their mother's grave. John finally stood and started to leave. Giving his sons an ugly look, he grabbed their arms harshly and led them back to the Impala.

* * *

The doorbell rang. John opened it and greeted a business-like woman at the door. Dean and Sam watched through the crack of their bedroom door. John and the woman said a few words, and then went to the kitchen. Sam tugged on his brother's shirt.

"What?"

"I touched Dad earlier…"

Dean gave Sam an inquiring look. "And? What did you see?"

Sam seemed to think about it for a second. Then said, "Dad's giving us away."

* * *

"What kind of father are you!?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, calm down," the lady from the orphanage said.

Dean held his sobbing brother tightly as men tried to pull them into the car.

"Get your hands off of us!" Dean screamed. He tried to calm himself down. In the back of his mind he knew that if he didn't, he'd regret it. But he was so angry... He felt his shirt stretch across his back. He felt his skin go smooth. He felt his arms start to change…

Suddenly, one of the men slapped his hand across Dean's mouth. Everything started to fade, as though his senses were being blocked. _Chloroform?_

* * *

"Where's Sam!?"

Dean tried to get out of bed but the orphanage workers wouldn't let him. "Dean, I already told you," the orphanage lady said. "He's with the other children that are his own age."

"Let me see him! He's my brother and you have no right to keep me from seeing him!"

"In a little while. I want the effects of the chloroform to completely wear off…"

* * *

Dean looked around the playground. Twenty kids or so about 7 to 9 years of age were running around. Dean hurriedly looked for his baby brother

He found Sam curled up, hiding behind a thorn bush. He was leaning heavily against the wall of the orphanage, trying to make himself as small as possible. He was rocking himself and sobbing uncontrollably. Dean could barely hear his soft whimpers. He kneeled next to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. Sam slapped his hand away in a panic. "Sammy! It's me…It's me…"

Sam looked up at him with his tear stained face. "Dean?"

Dean wrapped his arms around him and said, "Its okay now, Sammy." He could feel Sam trembling violently in his arms. Tears streamed down his face. "He won't stop hitting her…" Sam said in a panic. "It hurts so much…she doesn't know what to do…"

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean insisted. He didn't know what Sam was talking about, but he had a guess. "She's here now. She doesn't live with her father anymore. She's here at the orphanage, like we are."

Sam's trembling eventually started to cease. He kept crying as he burrowed himself deeper into his big brother. Dean sat on the ground as he held Sam tightly. This was their sanctuary. Behind the thorn bush, out of anyone's sight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Criticism is loved! Bad stuff, good stuff, let me know all your thoughts! Even if those thoughts are 'God, this story sucks!'**


	2. Capture

**Disclaimer: If there's a show everyday with Sam and Dean walking around shirtless. They're mine. until then...Kripke's**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! As a treat, chapter two! Don't keep expecting two a day or even one a day. I'm going to start to slow down... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dusk now. Dean and Sam had walked all day away from the orphanage and were now in the suburbs. Children were playing in the street or in their yards. Dean walked down the street looking straight ahead, his pace consistent. Sam followed closely behind, hanging tightly on the back of his brother's shirt. "Dean?" Sam said.

"What?"

"Can we stop soon? My feet hurt."

Dean sighed. His feet hurt too, but they need to find a remotely safe place to sleep for the night…

"What if we ask one of the people in the houses if we can sleep there?" asked Sam.

"Because if they find out we're homeless then they'll call the orphanage. We're in the suburbs, Sammy. Not much can happen to us here if we sleep outside."

The number of children out slowly decreased as their parents called them home. Sam watched a pair of brothers fight over who has to clean up the yard.

"You're the one who got them out!"

"Only so you could play with them!"

"Mom! Jared got them out so shouldn't he put them away?!"

The mother stepped out of her house and said, "If those toys aren't cleaned up in the next five minutes, _both _of you will not be allowed on the computer for a week!"

"But Mom…!"

Dean and Sam continued to walk past the family. Sam stared back at them and said, "Dean?"

"What now…?"

"Is that what normal families are like?"

Dean stopped and followed Sam's gaze to the family. He watched their banter and sighed. "There's no such thing as normal."

Sam looked at the ground, trying to find the right word. "Typical?"

"What?"

"Is that what typical families are like?"

Dean turned around quickly, forcing Sam to let go of his shirt. "Don't touch me right now, Sammy."

"I wasn't trying to..."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar. He snapped it in half and held both out to him. "Which one you want?"

Sam picked the smaller one without hesitation and started to wolf it down. Dean looked at his bigger half. _I gotta start just giving him the bigger one._ They sat on the curb in front of a house, next to a black van. Dean nibbled on his granola bar as he watched the sun's rays disappear under the horizon. Their only source of light was a lamp post fifty feet away. It felt so good to get the pressure of their feet; they even bother to move any closer to it. Dean turned around and looked at the house. He raised an eyebrow at it. _These people go to bed early. _They didn't even have porch lights on. Only two of the top story windows were illuminated. They had their blinds down so you couldn't see in. Or out.

"You thirsty, Sammy?"

Sam looked up at Dean and nodded.

"C'mon." Dean led Sam up to the side of the house. He found a hose laying in the yard and followed it to where it was connected to the house. Slowly turned it on, praying the people inside wouldn't hear the water running through the pipes.

"Isn't this stealing?" Sam asked.

"It's necessary. Besides, we're only going to add a few cents to their bill." Dean picked up the hose and started to drink. He gave the hose to Sam after he had his fill. Then Dean noticed the grass. _Ah, shit…_ "Sam, get on the porch."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Sam dropped the hose and jumped on the porch. Dean hopped on behind him. "Well," he said, "These are some neat-freaks."

"What d'ya mean?"

"This kind of grass leaves foot prints, like snow. The only prints on the grass right now are ours. Dead giveaway that there were trespassers."

"But how would they know who made them, and why would they care?"

Dean just stared at him. "Good point."

"You're over-cautious."

"Better overly-cautious than…like…underly-cautious…or something…"

"Foolhardy?"

Dean scoffed. "You and your big vocabulary."

The two of them stood there for a few awkward moments.

"Big brother, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go in the bushes."

"What?!"

"No ones looking. Besides, it's either that or go in your pants. I'd rather you didn't…"

While Sam went to relieve himself, Dean pondered about what to do next. The city was only about a few miles away. They could probably get there by tomorrow evening. It should be possible to steal some food once they get there…

"Where we gunna sleep?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean's train of thought

"I'm not sure. We should probably just keep walking until we find a place."

"What if we don't find a place?"

"We will. C'mon." He grabbed Sam's hand and walked down the walkway that led to the house. Halfway down Sam pulled Dean to a stop. "What is it?"

Sam stared at the ground. He looked as though he was remembering something. Dean could feel his hand trembling in his. That's when he noticed how small it was…

"Nothing. Let's go." Dean gave Sam one last look before continuing down the walk.

As the brothers reached the sidewalk, the doors to the van burst open. Four men in black jumped out and grabbed them. Sam's scream was muffled as they grabbed him and slapped a hand over his mouth. Dean tried to struggle against them, but despite his best moves, they were too big and strong. The man's hand made it hard to breathe. _Dammit!_ He tried to get a breath in._ Maybe if I just…No! If I lose control here, I could hurt Sam too!_ When Dean stopped struggling, he could hear Sam's muffled screams over the men's harsh whispers.

"This brat won't shut up!"

"Well, make him!"

Dean saw the man raise his fist. Before he could react, the two men that had Dean threw him in the van. "Ugh…" Dean slowly turned over just in time to see the fist collide with his face.

* * *

**Reviews make the updates come faster...If you like it, If you hate it, tell me everything. _I LOVE constructive criticism!_**


	3. Anger

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even the wees...**

**AN: I'm sure anger will ensue with this chapter...also possible vomiting...just giving a heads up**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

* * *

Cold, hard, damp. Dean knew he was lying on concrete. He slowly tried to open his eyes. The harder he tried, the more the pain increased. His head felt like it was in a clamp. He attempted to sit up, but that made the pain even worse. Surprise, surprise… He looked down at himself. Besides the fact that his hands and legs were tied and duct tape covered his mouth, nothing else seemed wrong. Sam probably was no worse off. Sam…

"Sam!" to come out as, "Mmm!" with the duct tape. Dean quickly looked around the room. Sam wasn't there.

_Oh, god. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…_ _Sam could be anywhere! Who knows what he saw when those creeps touched him. Oh, god, I think one of them hit him…_

Dean looked around panicky for something sharp. There was hardly any light except for what leaked through the cracks of the door, but the room was small so he could make all of it out. The room was completely made of concrete, like an unfinished basement. There were a couple shelves with some items and cobwebs. Dean ignored the pain in his head and tried to rise. _Maybe there's something on the shelves._. _A knife… a piece of metal… glass… a needle... something! _ Dean stopped and looked down at his hands. _Maybe…maybe if I could somehow change just enough to get out…No! No, I might lose control. This can't turn into another New York… But I might just want those creeps to meet 'that' Dean. But Sammy might be with them…_

The door creaked open. Dean looked up at one of the men that grabbed them. He was tall and burly. His 4 o'clock shadow made him look gruff. Dean could see the grease in his hair reflect the light behind him. He smirked. "You finally up? Thought Skinner mighta clocked ya too hard." He crouched down next to Dean. "You're bro must have a thicker skull. Been awake for a while now. Damn, he's a screamer. Hittin' him shut 'im up though. Not at first but… he seemed to got the picture after he got knocked out."

Dean's anger increased as he struggled in vain against the ropes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you uncomfortable? Or are you jus' wondering why we didn't use duct tape with the tyke?" He waited a minute as though to see Dean's reaction. All Dean did was glare at him. What else could he do? The man smiled. "Well, ya see, usually when we got siblings, if we teach one, the other will learn too. Usually. Or they jus' get really pissed, like you. After a few years of the 'napper business, we learn. If they get pissed at you, teach one another lesson 'till the others' got it. Or till the tyke goes limp…Boy, did you…" he laughed. "Ha, ha…did you jus' _growl?_"

Dean felt the familiar burning sensation in his chest as his anger turned into rage. He felt himself being taken over and he didn't care. _I don't like him _he thought as he glared at his captor._ I don't want to see him. I want him to disappear…_

* * *

"Skinner, where the hell is Kain? I just told him to check up on the kid…"

"I'm sure he just went to piss or somethin', Jack," Skinner said reassuringly. "No worries."

Four men sat on a ratty couch drinking beer. The short one in the middle was clearly in charge. He wore jeans, black t-shirt, and a biker jacket. His dark brown hair was slicked back. His blue eyes sparkled as he fingered the pendent laying on his chest.

"Whatever," Jack said. He took a swig of his booze and looked down at Sam.

Sam was curled up in fetal position in the far corner of the room, desperately trying to make himself disappear. His hands and legs were bound, and black and blue bruises stood out on his too pale face. Tears streamed onto the floor as he whimpered and mumbled. Every once and a while, his mumbles could be understood. "Dean…They keep hitting him. Force her to look. Kick them around….Do things... Letter... for money. Damaged worth just as much…Dean…_Dean…_"

"Dean? That your bro?" Jack asked him.

Sam paid him no heed. He continued to stare into space trapped in his nightmare. "Some just want to feel it. Feel the crack when they bend it that way. Hear the whines as they control…"

"That kid's creepy," one of thugs said.

"My god, Xac…don't tell me you're 'fraid of this kid. He's jus' not right in the head," Skinner said. "Though, it is weird when he practically screams bloody murder whenever ya touch 'im. If you ask me, I don' think the parents are goin' to want this freak back…"

"Don't matter what you think," Jack said. "We have them for the usual routine. The families in those 'burbs are rolling in it. Like most families, they pay whatever to get their brats back. Even disabled ones. Only these families can pay it. For god's sake, KAIN! KAIN, WHAT THE HELL YA DOIN'!? Ugh, Tex, go see what hell is taking him so long."

Tex grunted as he rose from the couch. He stumbled to the door and opened it. "Holy…!"

Jack jumped up to the door followed by his lackeys. "What the hell is that?!" Xac asked. Everyone stood frozen staring at the grotesque sight.

"Heh…" Jack smiled. "Boys, we've captured ourselves quite a prize."

Dean glared at them. His electric blue irises consumed the entirety of his eyes. His body was a mixture of skin and electric blue scales. The scales covered his back and sides. Dean's shoes had been ripped off to make room for his razor-sharp, hind claws. His scale-covered arms were lean and strong. But the magnificence of the sight was his wings. The electric blue fingers and arms of the wings were muscular and massive. Even the membrane was obviously thick and strong. And even folded up in the small hallway, it was evident that they had a span of at least 20 feet. He was hunched over by the sheer weight of them.

Tex wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh god…the kid wasted Kain…"

Bits of flesh and blood covered both sets of claws and Dean's face. A trail of dripped blood was left in his wake.

"Skinner," Jack said.

"What?"

"Gimme my tranq gun."

"Are you crazy?! Look at 'im! Let's just kill 'im! Better safe than sorry…!"

"Just do what I say!"

Skinner ran back into the room and grabbed the gun. He took a quick look at Sam. Sam had stopped crying and was watching the men gathered at the doorway. At look of hope mixed with fear covered his face. "What the hell are you two?" Skinner whispered.

Jack grabbed the gun from Skinner's hand and aimed it at the slowly advancing Dean.

"Stay still and let us tie you unless you wanna get shot!"

Dean's head cocked slightly, but he continued to advance. Jack could tell that he could clearly not understand him. With this in mind he squeezed the trigger. The dart hit Dean on his scale covered shoulder and bounced off.

"Oh, Fu…!"

With an inhuman roar, Dean lunged at them. The thugs all yelled as they tried to get out of his way. They all scrambled to find something to protect themselves with. But when Xac went for the guns…

"Don't kill 'im!" Jack ordered.

"Are you crazy?! Our lives ain't worth a ransom!"

"I don't have a ransom in mind!"

Seeing Xac distracted, Dean dug his claws deep into his arm. Xac frantically tried to knock him off with the handle of his gun. Xac's eyes went wide when he noticed Dean's teeth. Each were pointed and sharp; just you would imagine a dinosaur's to be. Xac shouted out as Dean sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"De-Dean?"

Dean spun around. Sam looked up at him from his corner. The piece of flesh that hung from Dean's mouth swung sickly side to side as he cocked his head curiously at his baby brother. "D-Dean. C-c-calm d-down. It's…S-Sammy…" Dean chocked his head a Sam again, as though trying to figure out what he was or doing.

"Hey!"

Dean turned as Jack shot his gun again, this time hitting his skin-covered chest. Dean looked down at the dart protruding from his chest in surprise. His eyes went unfocused as he fell to the floor unconscious. Silence filled the room as Dean de-morphed. The scales seemed to retreat into the skin underneath, as his wings shrunk and teeth smoothed over and returned to normal.

"Jesus…"

All attention turned to Xac who was cradling his arm. Skinner looked at his shoulder and said, "He needs to go to the hospital. We ain't got the stuff treat this. Damn kid tore a chunk out of it."

Xac moaned. "Son of a…"

"What exactly are we going to tell 'em?" Tex asked. "A dragon-boy bit 'im?"

"Tell the doctor people that a coyote got 'im," Jack said.

Skinner helped Xac up and nodded to Sam. "What about 'im?"

Jack turned his attention to the unconscious boy. Sam was slumped against the wall, his face hidden behind his longish hair. "Well, I dunno why he passed out, but... We'll just let 'im sleep it off for now."

Skinner and Xac loaded up in the van and drove off to the hospital. Tex gave Dean a look of disgust. "And what about _this_ freak?"

"I'll take care of it. Keep your eye on the brother."

* * *

**Not...TOO cliff hanger-y I hope...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :) Now REVIEW...even if it's a simple, "The wording in this sentence is kinda weird." Constructive criticism is my friend XD  
**


	4. Dean's

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even the wees...**

**I won't be updating after this for at least a few days so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual innuendos...nothing graphic at all  
**

* * *

Clink, clink…Click!

_Cut it out with the annoying noises!_ Dean's head felt like it was split in half, barely able to hold the liquefied brains in.

Clink, clink…Click!

"Stop it!" Dean moaned, eyes still screwed shut.

"Well," Jack said, "Looks like someone's awake!"

"Wha…?" Dean pried his eyes open and tilted his head up at Jack.

"Outta curiosity, do you remember anythin'? Like killin' my man, Kain."

Dean's eyes slowly went wide in realization. Panicked, he started to hyperventilate. He looked down at the dried blood covering his being. "Oh god…" he breathed. He could feel the dried blood on his face and the taste of iron on his tongue.

Dean quickly recalled what happened. He remembers being taunted by that man. Telling Dean what he did to Sam. _I got so angry. I just… lost it._ Dean's hands started to twitch. Muscle memory. Claws digging into flesh… Teeth sinking in…Dean turned and vomited on the floor next to him. He continued to heave even after all his stomach contents were expelled. His dry heaves eventually stopped, leaving him feeling weak and shaky. "Oh _god_…" he whimpered.

That's when Dean noticed he was in the same room as he had woken up in the first time. Then he noticed the chains tightly binding his hands and legs. Looking back at the manacles, he thought, _It's kinda weird that I feel relieved. _Then he remembered… "Sam! Where is he?! Is he…?"

"He's in the other room," Jack said. "My boys're keepin' 'im company."

"Can he stay in here with me?"

Jack laughed. "Why the hell would I let 'im stay with you?"

"Because he'll be easier to control if I'm with him."

Jack crouched down to Dean's eye level. "Kid's a third my size and you think I'll have trouble controlling 'im?" When Dean didn't respond, "Something tells me that _you'll_ be easier to control if he's under _my _finger."

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Oh, yeah…by the way, what are you're guyses deal?"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

Jack stood straight and started to pace the room. "Now here's what I think. I think that my boys and I kidnapped a couple of 'burbian kids, originally thinkin' about ransom. Now, I find out you're some genetic freak with a bro who's touched in the head. Bigger prizes come to mind…"

"We don't live suburbs."

"Yeah right, we saw you walking down from the house!"

"We were just taking some water from the hose…we're homeless."

"Hmm. Good thing I found ya, then. Put ya to some good use." Jack smiled wickedly. "In more ways than one."

Dean gave him an uncertain look. "What do you…?"

"C'mon! Does it look like we score with the girls often?"

Realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks. "NO! You wouldn't dare! You've seen what I can do! If you dare, I'll…!"

"Those chains can support two tons of I-beams. Go ahead…try and get out."

Dean frantically pulled on the chains, relishing the pain of the manacles digging into his wrists. The pain kept him focused. Kept his anger in check.But the chains didn't budge.

"So here's the thing," Jack continued. "You do what I say, you behave, and you don't question us…We will leave you and your brother relatively unharmed."

"What do you mean 'relatively?'"

"Ah, ah, ah…no questioning… Now, explain to me what in hell's name you two are."

"If I do, will you let Sam stay with me?"

"I'll consider it."

Dean sighed as he gathered his thoughts. He contemplated what to and not to tell this guy. "I guess…it started after my mom died…"

* * *

**Nine Years Ago**

Dean peaked into his dad's room. John was lying on his bed, like he has almost nonstop since mom died. Frowning, Dean went back to play with his baby brother.

After a couple hours of tickle attacks and stuffed-dinosaur raids on the Village of Girls, Dean noticed it was dinnertime. Making sure Sam was occupied; he went back to his dad's room.

"Daddy?"

John moaned. "What is it, Dean?"

"It's time for dinner."

John closed his eyes and sighed. After a few seconds, he rose from the bed with a grunt and proceeded to the kitchen while Dean went to get Sam.

When Dean arrived at the living room, Sam wasn't there. The stuffed dinosaurs were scattered about like Dean lift them, but no Sam. Panicked, Dean frantically looked for him. Under the couch, under the bed…

Dean sighed with relief when he found Sam wobbling towards his father in the kitchen. _What kinda nine-month-old can walk, anyway? _Dean watched from a distance as Sam tentatively grabbed his father's baggy pants.

John looked down with a blank expression. Sam smiled up at him and giggled. Dean straightened in shock as his father growled at Sam. Sam's smile faltered. His big brown eyes shining with potential tears. Dean started towards his brother when John bent down and backhanded Sam away from him.

"Daddy?!"

Dean ran up to his fallen brother. Sam cried inconsolably as Dean swept him up and backed away.

"Stupid brat…what gives him the right to smile like that when he killed Mary?" John said in a low dangerous voice.

"Daddy?" Dean whispered. _What did Sammy do? What the heck is Daddy talking about!? There's no way he could have killed Mommy!_ John approached them, malice covering his features. "Let go of him, Dean," he ordered. "You don't have to protect him…"

"But you wanna hurt him! 'M not gonna let you!"

"That _thing _killed your mother!" He yanked Sam out of Dean's five-year-old grip.

"Daddy, don't!" Dean screamed.

Ignoring Dean's pleas, John backhanded Sam. His baby brother's screams echoed through Dean's head, his body reacting to his brother's abuse. Dean's fear and anger mixed as he rushed his father and kicked him in the shins. "Let him go!" he shrieked.

John gave an annoyed growl as he kneed his oldest in the ribs. Gasping for air, Dean curled on himself, trying to make the pain go away. He body continued to shake every time he heard his father slap his brother. Looking up, he glared at John. _Why is he doing this!? _Dean's chest felt as though it was on fire. His eyes tearing from the pain, he vision blurred._ Stop…I want this to stop NOW!_

**SAMDEANKIDSSAMDEANKIDSSAMDEANKIDSSAMDEANKIDSSAMDEANKIDS**

_What happened…?_ Dean moaned. His head was foggy and felt float-y…in a painful way. His eyes peaked open as the pain started to subside. He realized that he was curled protectively over Sam's small body. Dean looked down at his sleeping baby brother. Tears pricked his eyes when he saw the purple bruises forming on his face. _Ah, Sammy…_

That's when Dean noticed the dried blood on his hands.

Sitting up in a panic, Dean frantically looked down at himself. His shirt and socks were gone. Looking around he spotted them a few feet away, torn to shreds. His hands and…his_ face_...were dry and taut. Dean started to shake. _Wha-What's going on!? Why is there blood on me?! What happened!?_

"You little freak…" John breathed.

Dean gasped as he looked up at his father. He was covered in long cuts accompanied with bruises. His pants and shirt were practically cut into ribbons. John pointed a .45 straight at Dean's head.

"What the hell are you? And what have you done with Dean?"

"Daddy…? What…? It's me. Dean…"

"No you're not!" he yelled, waving the gun dangerously at him. Afraid his father might actually accidentally shoot him or Sam, Dean stopped talking. "I don't have a son that can do that! Tell me! What are you!?"

"I don't…do what?"

"Transform! So what, are you just some sort of dragon/human hybrid or something!? I've never heard of a creature like you!"

* * *

"Really?" Jake said disbelieving.

"Yeah…I don't know how…it's just how I was born, I guess." Dean could feel himself shaking. Despite what Dean was and what he could do, Jake held all the power as long as he had Sam. And that thought frightened him.

"Alright, so what about your bro?"

"What about him?"

"Well, is he special or jus' crazy?"

_I can't tell him the truth...he obviously can't see it…_ "Yeah, he hit his head pretty hard as a kid, although stress makes him worse than usual."

Jack nodded his head in approval. "Alright then."

"So, can he stay with me?"

"You seemed behaved enough…sure."

* * *

Tex pulled out a knife and held in front of his latest acquisition's face.

Sam's teary eyes followed the blade as Tex slowly moved in back and forth suggestively. "N-No…"

"Wha was that, brat?"

"D-Don't…"

Tex smiled wickedly as he held it up to Sam's throat. "And wha exactly are ya goin' to do about it, freak? Ya know…ya brotha's caused us a lota trouble…" Tex's free hand traveled under Sam's shirt. Ignoring his pathetic whimpers, Tex caressed Sam's chest and sides in a sickening manner.

"Parents…knew…" Sam whimpered.

"You really are nuts…" Tex's hand lingered over the center of Sam's chest before wandering to the edge of his pants. Sam's breathing hitched and tears streamed down his face. "No…no…no, please…"

"Tex!"

Jumping back in surprise, Tex turned and said, "Jake! Jeezus, you scared me…"

"I didn't give you permission to do anything…"

"I know…I know…" Tex turned back to Sam who was curled in fetal position again, softly mewing, and violently trembling.

"I've got plans for the dragon boy. And somthin' tells me that his bro is our best leverage." Tex gave Jake a strange look. "I want ya to put the brat with his bro…" Jake started to walk off. "Make sure their both restrained!"

An evil smile spread across Tex's face. He grabbed Sam, ignoring his whimpering yells, and entered the basement of the abandoned building.

A look of horror covered Dean's face when he saw his little brother. Bruises covered his tear-stained face. His eyes were glazed over, dull, and empty. He was curled up as tight as he could go, visible shaking, his soft whimpers echoed through the room. "What did you do to him?!" Dean yelled angrily at him.

Ignoring Dean's question, Tex dropped Sam carelessly on the floor on the opposite side of the room as his brother. He chained Sam's hand together before attaching the short lead to the corner. "No touching," Tex smiled. "This place used to be an asylum. Perfect for the two of you." Laughing, Tex slammed the door and left the brothers to themselves.

* * *

**Don't shoot me! Sorry for the slight cliffy...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Even _suggestions_ for what should happen to the brothers during their captivity... and of course _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS LOVED!_**

* * *


	5. Sam's

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own them...I also own a daeva, which I will sic on anyone who touches them! (Yep...still Kripke's)**

**AN: a bit short...and there's sexual references, again, non-graphic -- ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sammy!"

Sam had himself tucked into the corner, curled up so tightly you couldn't even see his face. Hearing his whimpers echoing in the room made Dean's chest feel restricted; his breathing a conscious duty. Sam's small body trembled so badly the chains rattle with him. "Sam? Dammit Sam, say something… anything, please!" he said softly

When Sam remained unchanged, Dean pulled harder on his own chains, ignoring the small trails of blood running down his arms. "Sammy, please! It's alright now I'm here…" _Can't cry…can't cry…gotta stay strong… _"Please, man…It's okay now! The men are gone. It's just us!" Sam made no sign of hearing anything. He clutched his head hard and rocked himself ever so slightly.

Dean jerked on the chains, little puffs of dust emitted from the wall each time as the screws gave a little, but not enough. _C'mon, C'MON! _Dean continued to talk, hoping his brother would hear him and come back... come back and at least recognize him and be comforted by the sight. "C'mon, kiddo, I'm right here. Everything's…"

_You should really say what's on your mind because I'll know anyway. _

"Ugh, it's not going to be okay, but I'm here. We'll face it together!" Dean started to feel very tired and his attempts to break free got weaker with every tug. "God Sammy, I'm so sorry! We should have stayed at the orphanage…I just thought…God, I'm so sorry!" Dean's tears started to fall. "Just…give me some sign that you hear me!" he sobbed. "Please, Sammy…!"

* * *

"_YOU WHORE! YOU DISGUSTING WHORE!" a woman screeched. _

"_Mom…I…I was jus' tryin' to make money…"_

"_AND DEGRADE YOURSELF TO THIS LEVEL!? What happened to my little boy?!" she sobbed. _

"_Mom…mommy, please…"_

**FLASH**

_"What's wrong, freak?" the teen taunted._

_Kneeling, bleeding, hurting…god, it hurt so _much_…_

_"C'mon," the teen continued, "You jus' gonna take it, or are you gonna do somethin' about it!" he said as he kicked him in the stomach. The wind knocked out, he tried to gulp the precious air, making his injuries more painful…_

**FLASH**

_He bent the child's arm backwards slowly, relishing the whimpers and pleas that emitted from him. His body shook with anticipation and sick glee when the bone finally snapped…_

A presence…like a blanket…it comforted him. The…aura…was strong, powerful, and _safe_…he knew this feeling. He wanted it. He wanted it to envelop him in a safe cocoon and make all the **bad** feelings go away…

_He was inside her. His body shaking as he reached a climax. Gasping with pleasure and grinning sadistically as the pathetic little girl whimpered and struggled. Soft…her body, so young and soft…_

No…_Let me out of here! _Sam thought desperately. _Let me out…please…_Comfort, strength, a voice. "…some sign that you hear me! Please, Sammy…!"

"De-…" _Oh, God, Dean! Please! Make it stop…!  
_

"That's it! C'mon, buddy! I'm right here. It's over for now."

Sam squinted his eyes open. Through a small crack between his arms, he saw a familiar face. It was worried, fearful, and desperate. Slowly uncurling himself, Sam stared at his brother. His tears came out harder with relief. "Dean!" he whimpered.

"Oh, Sammy…I'm here! You're okay now…"

Sam got up on his knees, desperate to walk into Dean's arms…into that safe place where Dean's thoughts wash out the ones alien ones…when he was stopped short of standing. He looked down at his wrists. Chained together, then fettered to the wall, Sam started to hyperventilate. Feelings of claustrophobia joined into the chaos in his mind. "No…Let me go!" he whimpered, as though the chains would listen to his pleas.

"Sammy! Sam, it's okay! I'm still here!"

"I-I know." Sam's own voice surprised him. "I…can f-feel y-you…"

Dean furrowed his brow in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean, Sammy?" _As long as he knows I'm here…Just gotta keep his mind in this room…keep him out of those freaks' heads…_

Sam started to sob. "Oh god, if I…I can feel _you_ without contact…then I'll..._them_, feel them…!"

"Sam…Sammy! Look at me!"

Sam's eyes wondered for a few seconds before settling in Dean's eyes. Bright green, Sam tried to loose himself knowing that they would help him; he barely registered his brother's words. "Explain… what… you… mean."

"Uh…" Sam closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. "I'm here," he whispered, repeating his mantra until he was as calm as he _ever_ was. After taking one last deep breath, "I…don't need contact anymore…I can feel you."

Dean's confusion turned to horror as he realized what that meant. "You mean you don't need physical contact…you can just see…"

"No," Sam said, thoughtfully. "Not see. Just feel. I can feel your anxiety, your anger…I can feel _you._"

Dean nodded his head in both understanding and confusion. "Gonna need a little more to understand, li'l bro."

"Well, you know…that I've always been able to sense presences…" Sam took a couple more deep breaths, trying to get his breathing under control again. "But now…I can tell the difference between them…"

_The power he felt as the cheekbone was crushed under his fist…_

"No!" Sam clutched his head tightly, trying to squeeze the memories out. "No! Stop…please!"

"Sammy? Sam! It's okay!" _Dammit! _Dean pulled harder against his chains, ignoring the streams of blood as they traveled down his arm again. _If I can just reach him…! _"Sammy! I'm here! You know it's me! C'mon! It's over now…!"

Sam shook his head. "No…" he murmured. Sam inched away until his body was tucked back into the corner. Curling up in a tight ball, his softly whimpered to himself. "Stop it…" his voice breaking with every word. "Please…"

Dean watched as Sam lost himself in strangers' memories. His heart shattered each time he realized and re-realized that he couldn't do anything more than talk to him. His voice on autopilot, repeating the same words of comfort to his breaking brother. _If I could just hold him…comfort him on some level. _Feeling more useless than ever, Dean sobbed as he continued to halfheartedly tug on the chains. "I'm here…" he whispered. "I'm here…I'm here…"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Tex asked.

"Now, we wait 'til Skinner gets back and tells us how long Xac'll be outta commission," Jack said.

"What about the brats?"

"We'll jus' give 'em the necessities at the moment. I've got big plans for the dragon boy."

"And his brat brother?" Tex practically panted.

"No…not yet…"

"C'mon…" Tex whined. "I'm dyin' for a release… Boy looks sooo good…"

"I wanna wait 'til we at least hear about Xac. I also have doubts about the younger bro…"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, I think Dragon Boy lied. I think the kid's more than just nuts. I think he's special, too. Jus' not in the same way…"

Tex chuckled. "Like how? Besides possibly being a nice lay…"

"Tex," Jake said threatening, "You so much as touch that boy without my permission, and I'll turn ya into the new bitch, got it?"

"Yeah," Tex said, clearly disappointed. "I got it."

"Now go down and give 'em the same we usually give our ransom kids. And don't get Dragon Boy angry! Last thing I need is another body on my hands."

Tex grumbled as he grabbed the meager helpings of food and water and walked down to the basement of the abandoned asylum.

* * *

**I know, I know...not much ACTUALLY happened...**

**If you have a problem with that or if you don't, or if you have a problem with _ANYTHING_...REVIEW! Virtual cookies and hugs for _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!_**


	6. Control

**Disclaimer: If only, if only...**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild sexual assault. Nothing graphic... you've been warned**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! And sorry for the delay! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner!**

* * *

Tex dropped the food and water at the sight behind the locked door.

Dean had himself wrapped around Sam's still trembling body. Dean was slowly rocking back and forth whispering words of comfort to his brother. His expression was blank as silent tears rolled down his face.

Tex looked at the wall that Dean had been previously chained to. There were two chunks of concrete missing from the wall. Looking back at Dean, Tex could see the two chains trailed behind him with dusty balls of concrete suck to the screws. "The hell…!" Tex yelled in surprise, causing Dean to jump and turn his way. "How the hell did ya…?" He stalked towards the brothers with a menacing look on his face. "You think ya can jus' do wha ya want!?" Tex roughly grabbed Dean's shoulder, determined to separate the brothers again.

"Don't touch us!" Dean growled. Tex backed up and gave Dean a shocked look. Dean's face remained blank, but his eyes shined with pure determination.

Tex smiled. "And wha exactly ya gonna do? Go…Dragon...on us?" He said with mock impressiveness. "I don' think so. Ya wouldn' want li'l bro to get hurt, would ya?"

Dean kept his face passive. _I know I can't loose control…but maybe I can scare him…_ "Who says I'd hurt my brother if I change," he said with a deadly calm.

With an annoyed grunt, Tex roughly grabbed him by his hair and flung him back. Sam screamed at the sudden separation and started to cry again. "De…"

"Sam!" Dean turned, determined to get to his little brother when he was stopped short.

Tex was wrapped around Sam, knife to his throat. A look of victory spread across his face, while silent tears ran down Sam's face as he continued to tremble. He stared at Dean with a blank expression. "Now, ya obviously need a lesson in manners…" Tex smiled.

"Excuse me?!" Dean said in disbelief.

"Ya do wha ya told, ya behave for us, ya don' make any trouble for us, an' we don' hurt you or your half-baked bro."

Sam's breathing suddenly quickened and he started to whimper. "Noooo…Don't…_please_…"

"What are you doing!?" Dean cried. He got up but stopped again as Tex shoved the knife against Sam's neck in a threatening manner.

Satisfied that Dean would stay away from him, Tex turned his head and gave Sam a confused look. Shaking his head he thought, _Damn crazy..._ Looking back up at Dean, "Ya cause a ruckus for us in anyway…well…" Tex let his free hand slide in the front of Sam's jeans. Sam whimpered in protest. "S-s-stop…p-please…"

"Stop it!" Dean screamed. "Okay! I swear I'll do what you want! Just stop!"

Tex smiled as he fondled with Sam. Enjoying the whimpers and weak protests the boy made as he caressed him, he felt himself grow hard…

"Tex!"

Tex quickly let Sam go and stood facing the door where Jack stood. Dean rushed to his trembling brother and scooped him up before retreating as far away from Tex as Sam's chains would allow. While attempting to sooth his now severely traumatized brother, he listened to the men's conversation with interest.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear, Tex: Get 'em their food, and leave 'em alone."

"But the damn kid broke the chains off the wall! I jus' wanted to show 'im who's got the control."

Jack took a quick glance at the brothers before responding. "And I'm sure the kid knows. Did he try to escape?"

"No."

"Did he try to rush ya?"

"No…"

"Then I think it's safe to say…"

"If he can break the chains off the wall…!"

"Tex!" Jack marched up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "I told ya what ya had to do and ya disobeyed me!" Jack elbowed him in the face followed by a knee to the stomach. Tex crumpled to the floor. "You disobey me again…" Jack kicked him to emphasize his words. "You _will_ regret it! I'm the reason you're not starving! I'm the reason you ain't in jail! That can quickly change, Tex!"

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt he shoved him out the door. "Go wait for Skinner! Lemme know as soon as he arrives!" Shutting the door behind him, Jack turned his attention to the brothers.

Sam was curled in an impossibly small ball, visibly shaking and audibly whimpering. Dean was had his arms wrapped around him rocking him slowly. His eyes, however, were glued on Jack.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

_Whatever_ Dean thought. _If he was truly sorry, he'd let us go. God, even the orphanage was better than this…_ Jack picked up the small plate of bread and small bottles of water. Noticing Dean's body tense and curl around his brother more, Jack slowly approach him stopping several feet away. He placed the bread and water down on the ground.

Then, much to Dean's surprise, Jack placed a key on the ground. "This'll unlock your chains. I'm not worried about you escaping. I'll be back in a few to get the garbage and key back from you." Jack turned to leave as he said, "It only unlocks your chains…not the door. And don't worry about Tex…" Jack smiled wickedly. "I'll keep 'im under control."

Dean flinched slightly as Jack slammed the door behind him and locked it. Waiting several minutes to ensure that Jack nor anyone else was anywhere near them, Dean bent closer to Sam and whispered, "I'm gonna get you outta these chains, 'kay?" Dean didn't expect a response so wasn't surprised when he didn't receive one. With Sam still cradled in his arms, Dean inched towards the food, water, and key. He grabbed the key and carefully unlocked Sam's chains. After flinging them to the side, he gently rubbed Sam's wrists in a comforting matter. "Shhh…Sammy, its okay. I gotcha…I'm here…"

Stroking his hair with one hand, he grabbed one of the water bottles and opened it with great difficulty with the other. He turned Sam over and gave him a quick overview. His eyes were open, but unfocused and glassy. He was still minutely trembling and was sweating slightly. What worried Dean the most though, was his wheezing breaths.

Dean ignored the tears welling in his eyes as he held his baby brother's head up and held the water bottle to his lips. "C'mon, Sammy…drink…"

Sam's lips parted instinctively allowing Dean to slowly tilt the bottle and allow a small stream of water to flow into his mouth. Sam's eyes started to focus on Dean's face. "Hey," Dean whispered. "You there?"

Having his fill of water, Sam closed his lips, causing Dean to spill a little on Sam's shirt. "Hey, it's okay," Dean assured as he saw his brother wince. Sam's breathing was clearer as he turned his body into Dean's. Clutching his shirt tightly, he burrowed himself deep into Dean's chest. After a few minutes he fell asleep. _Good_ Dean thought. _Kid needs the sleep…_ Opening the other bottle, Dean drank only half wanting to save some for later. He ate one of the slices of bread, then unlocked the loose chains on his wrist, wincing as it caused the cuts to bleed anew. He grabbed the remaining of the sustenance and slowly back up into the corner farthest from the door. Tucking himself tightly between the walls, Dean rested his head on the concrete. Squeezing Sam closer to his chest he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Free virtual cookies for people who review!! Anything at all...COMPLAINTS, CONFUSIONS, CONCERNS, CORRECTIONS, COMPLEMENTS, SUGGESTIONS I mean _anything!_ (Is it just me or where all those 'C' words...? Nope. Not 'suggestions'...) **

**BTW I know people are waiting for more powers to develop...BE PATIENT! It will happen! **


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: no change...**

**I meant to get his chapter done sooner but...I think it'd be safe to say from now on I'll have a chap per week up. Remember: REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!! and thank you everyone who has interviewed already whom I have not thanked :)**

* * *

"Why are ya babyin' 'em?" Tex growled.

"Don' question me, Tex! I know wha I'm doin'."

"If 'e could break them chains…!"

"I've got 'em under control, Tex!" Jack stood an walked up to Tex's face. "And if ya got doubts about me…Then Skinner and the boys may have gotten 'emselves a new bitch…"

Tex gave Jack and ugly look but didn't press the matter.

It was about eight years ago that Jack formed this little group of kidnappers. He took thugs off the street, trained them in simple hand-to-hand combat… the thing, however, was that Jack always seemed to have a holier-than-thou attitude. No, not attitude, aura. At some level it was understandable. He brought them together and kept them full and satisfied. But he seemed to intimidate even the biggest of street urchins into submission. No one has every dared try to defy him. There wasn't really any reason why…just no one dared. As if they could sense that something bad would happen if they tried.

_Which is strange, considerin' 'e seems to be a softie…_ Tex was the oldest and newest member of Jack's group…_If 'e ain't got the balls to teach them brats a lesson…then maybe it's time someone else took charge…_

* * *

"_DEVIL'S CHILD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!?" She hit the boy repeatedly with a roller…again and again…_

"_Mommy, p-please…it's me…"_

_Frustrated, she grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him to the closet. She slammed the door, rendering him into complete darkness. He flinched as he heard the door lock._

**FLASH**

_Gripping their arms tightly down…thrusting in and out…in and out… smiling at the whimper and tears of pain…_

"Noooo…."

**FLASH**

_Everyone was dead… blood was everywhere. He turned to his hands where the blood knife was gripped. _What is this?!_ He thought frantically. He looked at the mirror. His eyes were pitch black…_

"NOOO!!" Sam screamed.

"Sammy!" Dean held on to his brother tightly as he struggled against the memories. "Sammy! It's okay! I gotcha…I gotcha…!

"De…"

"That's right…" he said soothingly. "It's okay…I'm here…" Thankful that Jack didn't come back yet, Dean grabbed the half empty bottle of water and held it up to Sam's lips. "You need to drink, okay?"

Sam pushed himself away from Dean. "Sorry…" he whispered.

"What?! What on earth are you sorry about?"

Sam sat up against the wall, still curled up tightly against Dean's side, but wanting to have some semblance of independence. As much as it hurt, as much as it felt good to bask in Dean's powerful presence, he didn't want to be helpless. "For making you worry."

Dean gave him an incredulous look. "You were touched and beaten by a bunch of creeps…not to mention that Tex…"

"It's…not like I didn't already _feel _what he did to the other kids…" Sam grabbed the bottle out of his brother's hands and drowned it in one go. "That was worse…"

Dean stared at his hands in surprise. He stared back at his brother impressed. As soon as his brother sorted through all his and the others' memories and dealt with the trauma, he was still able to try and strive for independence. As little as it was… even after experiencing all the beatings and rapes of the other children on top of all the other memories those creeps have, he was (at the very least around Dean) able to be…_Sam. _Still it did make him wonder…

"Sammy?"

"Mm?"

"I was wondering…what happens to the extra memories? I mean, how can you carry that many people inside you?"

"How can you turn into a half dragon humanoid? I guess…our bodies are more advanced in some ways… than others."

Dean lightly laughed. "Well, I suppose it kinda explains why you're so freaking smart…and why you talk like a freaking adult. Sometimes."

Sam shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, well, talking like one doesn't make me one… and you know that I can…block most the memories out," he said matter-of-factly. "…I don't remember most of the stuff I've seen after it fades…"

"That's definitely for the better."

"Yeah…" Sam brought his knees up to his chest and leaned a little more into his brothers arms. "Too bad I can't block out my own memories…"

"Sammy?" Sam started to tremble again; tears ran freely down his face. "I-I just c-can't…I j-just f-feel so _wrong_…"

"Shhhh….it's okay, Sammy…" Dean rubbed Sam's arm in a comforting manner.

"It's n-not _m-m-mine_ anymore…" Sam began to hyperventilate.

Dean frowned. "What isn't…?"

"My b-body! I-it's his!" Sam took a couple deep breaths before continuing. "Why, Dean?! Why does he do it?! All those kids…! I don't…!"

"Shhh, Sammy. It's okay." _I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I'm going to get us out of this…_ Dean shook his head in anger. Even if Sam had the knowledge of several people, that doesn't mean it can comprehend everything… like why a _person_ would do something like that to children. _We just need to stay calm…and keep our heads. That way…_

"Dean, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

Sam gave an exasperated, desperate sigh. "_Talk _to me! Please!" he sobbed. Then, barely audible, "I just need to know you're here."

Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Okay." Sam's body relaxed a little. "We, uh… we need to just stay calm, and go with the flow… as much as we can."

Sam sniffed. Not wanting his brother to worry about him too much, he put on a neutral, if tear-stained, face. "How are we gonna get outta this?"

"I…I dunno. But we will," Dean said quickly. "We're gonna get outta here…and go back."

"To the orphanage?"

"Yeah… We never should have left in the first place. It was stupid of me to take you away from there."

"You thought you were doing what was best…for _both_ of us. And your reasoning was understandable. There was no way we could have known this would happen…"

"But it did." Dean desperately tried to keep his tears at bay. His body shook with the restraint. "Things are worse now more than ever. I have a power that could get us out of here if I could just _control _it…!"

"And mine makes me completely useless," Sam said dejectedly.

"Hey," Dean said sternly. "You are _not _useless."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Really? I touch someone and I hear their thoughts and see memories. And it just so happens that the things people remember best… are the worst moments." Sam took in a shaky breath. "And I relive it. I don't even… _process_ most of them. But what I do… hurts like hell!" Sam quickly wiped the tears away from his face. "And those come after their present thoughts! Which are… so… loud… You're the only person that doesn't do that to me…you're safe…powerful…"

Sam breathed erratically, but not in anyway dangerously. Still, he was surprisingly unaware of the silent tears running down his brother's face. _God, Sammy's never told me all that. Most I just… figured…_

"So ya really are special, eh?" Jack said from the doorway.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try (don't expect any miracles :P) to get the next chap up sooner! Please click the oh so lovely purple button below and tell me ANYTHING!! Bad... good..., it don't matter!**


	8. Value

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would be writing fanfics if I owned them...?**

**Hey... look at that! It's not next week! Well, here ya go and enjoy! Oh, yeah and there's _mention _of sexual abuse. Just letting ya know :)**

* * *

Dean tightened his grip on Sam. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't take me for an idiot! I heard what he said." Jack walked up to and crouched in front of them. "So kid, you're an empath."

Sam buried his face into Dean's shoulder, trembling violently. "I told you before…" Dean said. "He's not right in the head. He's just delus-…"

Jack slapped Dean across the face. Sam jumped a little and started crying. "Don't lie to me," Jack growled.

Dean looked back at him with a bloody lip. Rather than risking either of them getting hurt, he kept his mouth shut.

"So it looks like little brother is more useful than just controlling you… Can use him to get info…"

"You're not going to _use_ him for anything! I won't let you!"

"An' how exactly ya gonna stop us, eh?" Tex and Skinner filed in the room behind Jack. "With yar controlin' issue…" Tex leapt forward and pulled Sam out of Dean's hold. Sam shouted out at the loss of contact and shivered violently under Tex's hold. "Gave…you…coal…" Sam whispered fearfully.

"Stop! Okay! We'll do whatever you want! I thought I already said that, anyway?! What are you trying to prove!?"

Jack and Skinner just stood back. Tex had total control of the situation. "We ain't tryin' to prove anythin'. This is _all_ one part profit…" He slammed a knee into Sam's stomach, electing a whimpered sob out of him. "…an' one part fun."

"STOP IT!" Dean yelled. Skinner grabbed Dean by his shoulders. "Now, just sit back and keep your yapper shut. It'll be better for both of you if you do."

Dean continued to struggle in vainly against the hold has Tex hit Sam again…and again… A whimper escaped Sam every time Tex's fist collided with his face. Sam's self preservation forced him to hit and grasp Tex's arm in an attempt to stop him. He cried fearfully between each blow. After a few agonizingly long moments, Sam's body went limp. Tex smiled and dropped him carelessly on the floor. "Knocked out."

"You bastards…" Tears streamed down Dean's face in frustration. _All my power…absolutely useless! _

Tex gave Dean an annoyed look. He walked up, grabbed Dean's hair, and slammed his head against the concrete wall.

"Nnn…" The world went blurry, and his head suddenly felt compressed. A dull ache started to grow in the back of his head.

"Take it easy, Tex!" Jack said. "We just gotta make 'im understand who's boss."

"I…knew… 'o was boss….before…" Dean slurred.

"Wha'ever," Tex sighed. "We gonna start tomorra?"

"Yup," Jack said. He knelt down in front of Dean and said, "Best be payin' attention to us. Ya miss a crucial mo'… yeesh! I shudder ta think wha migh' happen to ya bro."

Dean glared at them with teary eyes as they all filed out. Hearing the door lock, Dean slowly made his way over to his still brother. "Sammy?" he whispered. His face was covered in purple and black bruises. A couple cuts were still steadily oozing. Blood flowed freely from his nose. Dean felt the world start to disappear around him. "Sam…my…" Dean's slumped forward unconscious. His hand outstretched to his little brother in an attempt to help him.

* * *

"Skinner!"

"What, Tex?"

"Wha do ya think 'bout the boss?"

"Jack? Keeps us together. Knows wha he's doin'. Why?"

"Ya don' think 'e keeps us on short leads?"

"Not…really…"

"C'mon! 'E barely eva lets us get a release! Ya like li'l kids almost more than me!"

"Yeah, an' I also don't want myself on Jack's bad side…"

"Ugh! Does 'e even have one? Has 'e eva actually done anythin' to us?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell's got you all so wrapped!"

"Listen, smart mouth…You're new. We don't expect ya to get it. Jack has kept us all alive and away from the law. And yes, he even let's us use the kids every now and again. Why would any of us wanna change that?"

"'Cause I'll let ya have more."

A pause. "Wha exactly do ya have in mind?"

"Do we honestly _need_ Dragon Boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wha good is 'e except for muscle? We got that! Besides, 'es dangerous ta us, and attracts attention."

"Ya saying we should off him?"

"Yup. Now his bro… on the other 'and… 'e can get info for us. Think about it. Just make 'im touch a guard and know everythin'!"

"But we need his bro to make sure 'e can tell us."

"Oh, trust me. I can make people tell me whateva I want. And if this kids gets the hurts with a touch… Oh man I can barely imagine the pleasures this kids offers!"

"You kinda a sadist, ya know…"

"And proud of it! Now, Dragon Boy is too resistant. True we can control 'im with his li'l bro but… es not _fun…_ 'Im and Jack… First though, I gotta make sure yar with me on this."

"If I am…I can do…"

"Whateva ya like!"

"Heh…I'm in. So what da we do?"

* * *

Jack unlocked and opened the door. Sam was sitting up, his swollen eyes hazy. Dean was still on the floor unconscious. Sam looked up at Jack with a blank expression. He just stood there and took in the scene. Sam made his was over to his brother agonizingly slowly. He grabbed his arm with a firm grip and shook him. "Dean…" he moaned. "Wake up…please, wake up…."

Jack slowly approached the traumatized boy. "Hey, kid…"

Sam looked up at Jack with an unfocused stare. "Bad this year…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. "Bad boy, no Christmas…"

"Kid?"

Sam shook his head slowly but definitely. "No…Lemme outta here!" Sam backed up until he was tucked in the corner. He curled into a ball, desperately trying to hide himself. "Don't…" he whimpered. "I'll be good…promise… just lemme out…"

Jack gave Sam a confused look. _Why does that sound familiar…?_ "Kid…listen to me…"

Sam started gasping. "Can't…breath!" His voice increased in volume as he panicked. "Please! Lemme outta here! Can't…can't…"

"Jesus!" Jack was about to leap forward to do… something… when Sam apparently calmed down again and reduced to sobbing, whimpering, and trembling deep in the corner. Jack sighed and he approached Sam and knelt in front of him. "Let me tell you how it's going to go, little one…" He placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Uhhhh does that count as a cliffhanger...? if it does SORRY!! didn't actually plan on one... oh well. REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO DO!!**


	9. How

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters...**

**This chapter's longer than usual and kinda... _deep_ for lack of a better word. In certain parts anyway. I'm not very good at writing 'Chick Flicks' so let me know how I did (AKA REVIEWING!!)**

* * *

Dean's head was screaming. _I bet I gotta concussion…_ He kept his eyes clamped shut. His eyes felt as thought there were being compressed against his brain. The talking only made his head feel more… _wait… Talking?_

Dean forced his eyes open. Sam was curled up in the corner, his eyes wide and filled with tears. Jack was kneeling next to him with his hand on Sam's shoulder…

"Get away from him!" Their attention shifted to Dean as he tried to ignore the invisible hands, pulling his skull apart, to get to Sam. His body seemed much heavier than before.

"Dean!" Sam hurriedly stood up and stumbled towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's middle, burying himself in Dean's chest. _It's okay, Sam. I gotcha…_ He looked up at Jack and said, "You have absolutely no regard for his powers or what they do to him, do you?"

Jack stood up ignoring him. "I have already told your brother your first assignment."

"Which is?" Dean said with venom.

"Simply, we're gonna rob a bank."

Dean couldn't help himself. "Hmm, original."

Jack stood over Dean with a dangerous look. "You don't want to be testing me. Especially with your brother's condition."

Jack backed up before continuing. _Like I need advise from _him_ about Sammy, _Dean thought.

"I am going to borrow your brother for a couple of hours. I'll use him to get the information I need to get us in and out without compromises."

Dean glared at him. "And you won't hurt him in any way, shape, or form?"

"Well, as much as touching someone will, at the most."

Dean sighed. _It'll make things worse to argue… god, this sucks balls…_ "Alright. When?"

"I'm taking your brother in two hours." Jack turned towards the door. "I'll be by in a few to give you guys some more to eat."

* * *

"I'm takin' the runt with me in a couple," Jack said. "I want 'cha ta keep track of the Dragon Boy but _no_ doin' anythin'. I find anythin' different about 'im when I git back and ya'll regret it."

"Yeah, whatever," Tex said. "How long will ya be gone?"

"Just an hour or two." Jack grabbed a chunk of bread and two water bottles.

* * *

Jack returned with the bread and water, leaving it just inside the door. "Be back in about an hour and a half." After hearing him lock the door behind him, Dean got up and grabbed the water and food. _I wonder how long until we gotta take a dump in the corner… God, like it's not bad enough we gotta pee there… _Sam smiled. "Somehow…I think we'll live," Sam said.

Sam sat up a little as Dean settled back down. Dean ripped the bread in half, immediately giving the bigger half to Sam. Sam hesitated for a second then took it, figuring it'd be pointless to argue with his brother about it. Grabbing on of the bottles of water, Sam sat cross-legged in front of Dean. "I've been thinking… Maybe we could try to get you to transform."

Dean immediately swallowed a not-so-chewed-up bite of bread, gagging slightly and swallowing lots and lots of water to get it down. "What?! Have you gone insane?" he whispered.

Sam gave Dean an odd look. "Why are you whispering?"

"One: Dramatic effect. Two: I think Tex gave me a concussion. Noises…well, everything hurts my head."

"A concussion… isn't that when your brain's damaged or something?"

"When your brain has a bruise, yeah. I should be fine in a couple days."

"Anyway, I think we should make you transform," Sam reiterated.

"Sam," Dean shook his head in disbelief. "What exactly has been going through your head?"

"When you transform, what does it feel like?"

"What?! Sam, I don't understand…"

"the last thing you remember… What does it _feel_ like?"

"I…I just feel the changes. My skin feels weird and kinda numb in places. My mouth starts to hurt…"

"Okay, but what does it feel like…in your mind?"

"Whoa! Wait just a second, here!"

"What? Dean…"

"What is this about, Sammy? Why are you asking me all this stuff?"

Sam looked down at his half empty water bottle as if organizing his thoughts. He drank another quarter of the water. "Maybe…" he said, still thinking it through, "if you could transform and not lose control, mentally speaking, we could get out of here."

Dean looked at him. "Those are optimistic views…"

"Why not!? If you could figure out what exactly is the cause of your uncontrollability…!"

"There you go with the big words again…"

"…we could get out of here!" Sam finished, rolling his eyes humorously.

"And if you could touch someone without seeing anything, you'd live a peaceful, normal life."

"But…" Sam stopped. He smiled as he sighed. "Even if I could, it certainly wouldn't be normal."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my big brother. And you said there's no such thing as normal." Dean smiled. Sam was always the faithful when it came to Dean. Even with something as simple as that. "Dean, can't we just try?"

_Sam is serious about this… Huh. Does he really think I can control myself? _ "Alright. We can try."

Sam smiled. "Okay, so mentally, what does it feel like when you transform?"

Dean sighed. _How does it_ feel_ mentally? I'm thinking negative thoughts but that's not what it _feels _like…_ "I don't feel anything. I mean, everything feels like its being cut off. Blocked or something."

"Okay… so that's probably why you can't control yourself. If your psyche is being blocked off then your body'll act on pure instinct. Which is why you're animalistic."

"I'm just…going to nod and pretend I understood that."

Sam smiled. "So… we need to figure out a way for it to be unblocked."

"This is probably the worst time to try and see if I can control myself. With this concussion, my brain feels more out of control then ever."

Sam sighed. He bent forward and rested his head on Dean's knee. After a few moments, he sat back up and smiled. "Maybe this concussion's a good thing?"

"What? How?"

"You feel like everything's amplified, right? Hearing things, seeing things that you normally wouldn't be able to."

"If you mean the annoying ringing in my ears and the random graffiti in my left eye, then yeah. So?"

"You said that everything feels cut off when you transform. Because your brain feels like more… open… or not as… confined… I'm to explaining this right…"

"I get what you mean. Still, we don't know for sure…"

"But we can try!" Sam said desperately. "Now all at once, but just parts. Like… uh… your feet! That's the furthest away from your head. Try to turn them into claws."

"My feet transform?"

"You mean you never noticed?"

"How can I notice? I don't even remember…"

"No, I mean, didn't you ever wonder why your shoes were shredded and… well, absent?"

"I just thought 'Dragon-me' didn't like the feel or something…"

Sam gave his brother a grin and said, "You don't know what you look like, do you?"

"You mean you can read my thoughts but you didn't know what I do and don't know?"

"Dean…" Sam stopped again. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell him this. It kinda felt like _his_ secret. Which of course was stupid but… It was something special to Sam. And telling Dean seemed like spoiling it. _'Course, with everything I see in his head, he should see a little of what's in mine._ "I can feel you. You're not like other people. I can feel you on the opposite side of a building. Your…aura is like a beacon. It's so powerful and strong…unique. It's like a blanket I can curl into that's safe and warm. And yes, I can hear your thoughts. But I don't see your memories. I'm too busy erasing all the foreign ones by… basking your light."

Dean has to be honest with himself. His very first thought was, _Okay, let's count the clichés and qualifications for chick flick moment…_ But also honest with himself, he was stunned. The fact that Sam felt so much in him, that he meant so much more than just a physical presence of comfort, made Dean feel… well, he didn't know what the feeling was. But it was certainly something beyond flattered awe. "Unique, you say?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly, a bit shocked he got so much into it.

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "For the rest of your life, I want you to remember this feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam… You never know what might happen. If anything does, you'll know how to find me. If we get separated, just search for me. You'll find your back…" _home._

Sam smiled. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "No way I'll forget," he whispered into the nape of Dean's neck.

After a few more moments, Sam sat back up and said, "Okay, try to transform."

"Just my feet?" Rick nodded. Dean stared at his feet. He didn't really know what to do. He tried to image scaled popping out of his skin. _Now that I think about it. I don't even know how I transform. Does it grow out of me, or do I just change?_ "Okay, Sam. It's not working."

Sam stared at the ground. Then he said quietly, "Think about what makes you angry. What is it that triggers the transformations?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam knew perfectly well what triggers it. Dean closed his eyes. He wasn't sure at first what memory to use. _When Tex was here, threatening him with a knife… touching him like that… The sick bastard playing with him… _Dean could feel his anger boil. But he didn't feel any changes. Dean stared at the memory burned on the back of his eyelids. He sighed. "Not working, Sam…"

"Dean, open your eyes."

He did. Sam was smiling. Dean looked down at his feet. "Electric blue?" Dean inquired. Sam nodded. Dean laughed. "Cool."

* * *

**There ya go! End of chapter 9! It might be a while before the next update... REVIEWS MAKE IT HAPPEN!!**


	10. Away

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**Sorry it took so long! I had to get a couple things straight in my head... Some funny things going on up there ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

As promised, Jack returned later to take Sam with him to the bank. After much 'talking' and a subconscious berating very loudly at Dean, Jack left with Sam.

Dean paced the small room for what seemed like forever. All the worst things that could happen to Sam while he wasn't there with Jack replayed in his head in horrifying technicolor. "Let him be okay," he whispered over and over. His mantra continued until the crank of the lock echoed in their prison announcing Sam and Jack's arrival.

Only it wasn't Sam and Jack.

"Hey there, boy," Tex said with a sick grin. Dean stared impassively at him. Standing as tall as he could and with defiance and anger shining in his eyes, he waited.

Tex took out a switch blade and fingered it lovingly. "We got some time 'fore Jack and the freak get back… I figured… well, ya may be a bit ol' for my tastes but hey, we could 'ave some fun."

"Sure that's a smart idea? Without my brother here, there's nothing to protect you if I turn."

Tex smiled as his conspiracy was working out just as planned. "Somehow… I ain't worried."

Tex turned to close and lock the door behind him when Dean lunged and pinned him to the wall. Tex laughed. "Yur stronger than ya look. But…" Tex brought his arm back and elbowed Dean in the face. "I'm stronger." Dean staggered back and glared at Tex. Tex laughed. "Ya thought ya could take me?"

"Actually… I know I can."

* * *

Sam sat in the van riding shotgun next to Jack. His eyes kept swiveling from Jack to his own feet. They were on the way back after 'getting information at the bank.' Eventually, Jack spoke up. "So Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"How much does your brother know?"

He gave Jack a confused look. "Nothing. But I want to fill him in soon..."

Jack looked over at Sam. He knew that Sam was comfortable with him but… Sam just seemed like a timid boy by nature. He always spoke softly and surely. He had a sort of confidence that most people wouldn't recognize. It was this that brought them to this moment…

* * *

"_Let me tell you how it's going to go, little one…" He placed a hand on his shoulder. Tears started to stream down Rick's face. He sat there, practically paralyzed from fear as Jack's most potent memory played out in his head._

"DEVIL'S CHILD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?!" She hit him repeatedly with a roller… again and again…

"Mommy, p-please… it's me…"

Frustrated, she grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him to the closet. She slammed the door, rendering him into complete darkness. He flinched as he heard the door lock.

Hours passed and she never came back. The smell of waste he couldn't hold was suffocating him. "Mommy, please!" He tried to catch his breathe but couldn't. "I'll be good! Promise! Just lemme outta here! I…can't breathe…" He slumped forward against the door unconscious.

Awhile later, when he regained consciousness, the looked up at the door that kept him prisoner. Key work 'Kept.' The door was now open and splintered as though someone barreled through it. He hastily crawled out and ran out the front door. Which, he noticed later, opened on its own accord as he ran towards it.

_Sam's tears slowed and stopped as he comprehended what he saw. Jack had removed his hand and was watching Sam closely. "Did you see enough?"_

_Sam looked up at him. "Telekinesis?"_

_Jack nodded. "I didn't know that there were others…"_

_Sam furrowed his brow. "Your voice changes."_

"_What?"_

"_When you're around Tex and the others, you have this…it's either an accent or really bad grammar. But around Dean and me, you talk like us."_

"_I don't want my boys to know that I grew up in a rich environment. But that doesn't matter. I want to help you and brother."_

"_Wha…How?"_

"_Look…I've got an idea. One that I find better for all three of us. I just need you to help me."_

"_Okay… so what do I have to do?"_

"_I want you to try and get Dean's power under control."_

"_What!? But, how can I…?"_

"_You're a smart kid. And you're his brother. You'll figure something out."_

_Sam nodded very slightly. "How do I tell him that…?"_

"_Don't tell him about me yet. He's smart. But I think it's safer as a secret for now. Can you do that?"_

_Again, Sam nodded. Jack smiled as he placed his hand again on Sam's shoulder to offer encouragement, momentarily forgetting…_

"What's wrong, freak?" the teen taunted.

Kneeling, bleeding, hurting… got, it so _much_…

"C'mon," the teen continued, "You jus' gonna take it or are you gonna do somethin' about it!" he said as he kicked him in the stomach. The wind knocked out, he tried to gulp the precious air, making his injuries more painful…

'_Oh, jeez! Sorry kid.' Jack thought quickly._

"_Get away from him!" Their attention shifted to Dean…_

* * *

"I know you wanted to fill him in before…" Jack said. "But it's better if we don't for now."

"Why? I don't understand…"

"I know that there is no way he'll trust me. And rightly so. It'll be better for him to gain his own trust for me. As much as he trusts you as his brother, I think he'd doubt even you if it meant keeping you safer by default."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Sam turned towards the window and watched the buildings pass by. Something bothered him. He wasn't sure what but… there was this pit in his stomach that just kept eating at him. The sooner they got back, the better.

* * *

Skinner ran to where the boy was held captive as he heard a scream. Fumbling with the lock, he quickly threw the door opened and he was met with a disturbingly familiar sight.

Tex was slumped against the wall, eyes wide and glassy. His face fixed in a mixture of horror and surprise. His head twisted grotesquely to the side, an obvious sign of a broken neck.

Dean stood over him in surprise, shock, and horror of what he did. Though there was little remorse for his actions. His dragon-self present, he looked as though he was some strange version of a guardian angel, hovering over his charge's threat.

He didn't mean to kill him. As soon as he turned, Tex rushed him with the knife. In both self-defense and fury at what he did to Sam, he blocked the small knife with the hard scales on his arms and shoved him forward hard. With his added strength, Tex hit the wall head first breaking his neck. Though it wasn't on purpose, there was a sort of satisfaction in it. _For my brother, you son of a bitch._

"Ya li'l shit…" Skinner breathed.

Dean turned in surprise. Skinner marched in, his gun pointed directly at Dean's head. "Tex was right. We don' need ya! Yur too dangerous! Ya ain't worth it!" Dean steeled himself, ready to take action as soon as Skinner shot…

"Skinner! What the hell are ya doing!?"

Jack stood in the hallway with Sam by his side. Skinner didn't even flinch. "We don' need this freak, Jack. He's jus' too dangerous. He killed Tex!"

Jack turned to Tex's corpse. Apathy clear on his face as he turned back to Skinner. "Don't, Skinner. We can use him. Most likely Tex got over excited and didn't think of the consequences."

"Whaz wit' all this big talk all a' sudden?" He slightly turned his head towards Jack. "And why the hell are ya the boss anyway."

"I keep ya alive and satisfied! Wha more do ya want?!"

"More," he said simply as he swung around and shot him. Jack's brow knit in concentration as the bullet stopped in front of his face.

Skinner's face transformed into shock. Dean gave Tex a surprised look… _Wait, does that mean that he's… no way… no freakin' way!_ Realization hit him hard. Before Skinner could react, Dean rushed him knocking him off his feet.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Jack put a hand in front of him as he tried to get to his brother.

"Stay here, Sam." Jack ran forward to join the fight. Afraid that he might hurt Dean by accident, he refrained from using his power.

Sam watched from the doorway, tears streaming down his face. He could barely make sense of the brawl. No one seemed to have the advantage. Skinner was somehow able to keep both Jack and Dean at bay. Dean's growls echoed in the room as he tried to slash out at Skinner. After a very long minute, a loud crack sounded out.

Sam jumped in surprise. He started to violently shake as the almost always present sense of warmth receded. He jumped again as a gunshot rang out in the small room. Sam blinked. Again. His chest seemed to shrink and his gut twisted hard as he comprehended what happened.

Skinner had swing out with the butt of his gun, hitting Dean across the head. The sickening crack had sounded out. Dean's body fell and hit the ground; his body returned to normal. Blood seeped out and caked half his head. He lay there, not moving… not breathing...

Jack, staring at Dean's body in shock, was jerked back as Skinner shot him square in the chest. Hitting him in the heart, Jack fell lifelessly, eyes void of life.

Sam stood, shocked and not accepting of what just happened, as Skinner quickly checked Dean's neck for a pulse.

He smiled. "Looks like it jus' us now, boy." Impatient and eager, he threw the gun aside and pinned Sam to the floor. Kissing him viciously on the mouth, he started.

Sam stared blankly into space. Realizing...e_verything..._ He let Skinner do as he please. He allowed the invasion. He welcomed the pictures and sounds that invaded his psyche as Skinner continued to touch him. _Distractions from reality..._ He quickly retreated into the black depths of his mind, where he never intended to leave.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay... 1: DON'T SHOOT ME!! That aside... 2: Don't worry! There _is _a sequel! It will be called "Separation and Bonds." The first chapter'll be up within the next week or two.**

**Thank you again for everyone who has read and reviewed my story. As a writer, I value every one and what information they have to share... Now click that Review button!**


End file.
